Somnium
by Valisco
Summary: "What are you fighting for?" "I could ask you the same." — In the realm of dreams, two protagonists with very similar goals meet. EDIT 8/22: Now revised and updated with battle scenes!


**AN: **

**EDIT 8/22/13:** After receiving some comments about how this story needed some action, I finally added a few battle scenes. Of course certain parts of the story had to be altered for the action to fit in. So some tweaks have been added, but the plot is still the same.

So if you already read this before, and want to read the battle scenes, you can. I recommend skipping to the part where the two main protagonists get to the cliff, because that is where the story changes direction from the original one. And they have their weapons, unlike the original. Stay tuned for more notes about the battle scenes, which will be at the end of this story. (I don't want to give too much out in the first set of notes.)

If you're new to this fiction, welcome. To be frank, I don't even know why I wrote this strange piece. It could be the fact that I love crossovers, so enjoy this oddball.

**Warning: Some spoilers for both series. (For PMMM near the end of the series, the last timeloop.) (AOT/SNK, anything up to the Female Titan arc.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Gen Urobuchi, Shaft & Aniplex.**

* * *

Somnium

* * *

.

.

.

Eren did not understand why he stood in an open forest field.

It was a beautiful sight, he admitted. The grass was lush with green, the trees were also dressed with leaves of green, the sky was blue, the air was pure, and the wind was calm. Nonetheless, he could not grasp the reason of his presence at such a peaceful place—and something was very odd.

There were no walls.

The walls, the walls that protected himself and the rest of humanity from the humanoid giants called titans, were nowhere in sight. There were also no sign of the giants, or a human being.

Was this place empty? No, there has to be a hint of life around. So he decided to investigate.

He found a narrow path surrounded by trees, and followed it, aspiring to find someone around the area. He must have been deep within the walls. Maybe his team mates were nearby. . .Captain Levi, Auruo, Petra, Gunther—or maybe even Mikasa and Armin.

As he went further and further into the path, he saw a lake, and it came closer and closer as he reached toward the end of the course. Eren finally arrived at the destination, yet once again not a single person in his sight. He looked around, maybe his eyes were not attentive at the first glance.

No, no one was around, so he decided that he should turn back, but just as he is about to, he finally caught something.

At the lake was a tree, near it a figure was sitting. To this discovery, Eren ran down to meet with it. Adrenaline running through his veins, he hoped that the figure would be a person, and maybe able to give some help. "Hey!" He called out.

He saw the figure turn itself, then back to the lake, Eren finally stopped his running a few inches behind, eager to see what the figure was.

_A girl?_

The figure was no other than a young female, dressed in a frilly pink and white dress, her pink hair tied in ponytails with red ribbons, and were being blown the sudden wind. Her hands held a bow, the shape of a rose branch and the bowstring was the color of pink.

Despite being a bit puzzled by her outfit, as he has never seen someone dressed in such attire, Eren approached the girl by shaking her shoulder. This caused her to startle, and turn. She let out a gasp at the sudden appearance of the boy.

"Sorry," Eren mumbled.

"You startled me!" The girl cried.

"Yeah I know, and I am sorry," Eren lamented, he then asked: "But who are you and why am I here?"

"That is my question," the girl answered. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Eren raised a brow in suspicion, he thought the girl may know about this place, but it seemed that she was in the same situation as he.

He sighed and sat next to her. "I'm Eren, and I don't know why am I here. Your name?"

"Madoka. Madoka Kaname. I don't understand why am I here either." She led her eyes to the lake. "All I recall is that I woke up here. I tried looking for someone, but I couldn't find anyone. Not even my friends."

"Funny, I just opened my eyes and found myself standing in some open field. Then I found a path that led me here. I was also looking for people, my teammates exact. I've never been here before."

"Me neither. This is really weird."

_Or maybe I am dreaming? _Madoka thought. She turned to the boy who was staring at the lake. Then she noticed his outfit. "What are you wearing?"

Eren looked down to his attire. "Oh this? It's my uniform."

"Uniform?" Madoka inquired, her eyes examined up and down at his uniform covered in a green cloak. "Are you enlisted in some sort of army?"

"Something like that. . .wait you have never heard of the Recon Corps?" Eren asked in shock.

The girl shook her head. "No, I don't know what that is."

_You don't look like someone from my place. . ._ Eren thought musing on the reason of Madoka's ignorance.

He stood back up. "Well I am out, nice meeting you."

Madoka became dismayed by such a sudden declaration. She just met possibly the only human being here and he already wanted to vanish from her sight. "Wait! You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I have no business here. Good luck in finding your friends."

"D—Don't go! Please!" pleaded Madoka, suddenly clutching Eren's hand. She blurted: "W—we just met and I need help! You're the only one who might be able to help me!"

"But you're not even doing anything," Eren muttered. "You're just sitting down. If you really wanted to find your friends, you would be searching."

"Ah. . .but we can search our friends together!" Madoka suggested, hoping Eren would take the deal. "I am sorry—I already tried looking for my friends alone, it didn't work."

She stood up and let out a nervous smile. "What do you say?"

There was silence between the two, then finally Eren broke he tension by agreeing. "Alright, fine."

"Thank you," Madoka answered with a smile. "That makes me happy."

Eren turned his back away from her, walking off. "Yeah. . .sure. Lets go, sitting around will not get you anywhere."

"Yes Sir!" The pink haired answered as she swiftly followed him from behind, causing Eren to let out a chuckle of amusement at her salute to him.

. . .

"So what are the recon corps?" inquired Madoka as she and Eren walked down another path.

"It's a branch of our military," Eren answered also inhaling the cool air around them, it was very fresh. "Dedicated to slaying titans."

"Titans? What are those?"

Eren stopped in his tracks, causing Madoka to do the same.

Another whip of silence hit between the two, along with a calm wind, Madoka let out a small quiver, but not just at the wind but at the sudden tension between her and the young solider.

"D—did. . .Did I say something wrong. . .Sir?" She inquired timidly, a little nervous for what his response would be.

"No," the soldier answered bitterly. "But. . ." He closed his eyes recalling all the events he faced with his teammates with the giant humanoids.

". . .they're monsters. Horrible beings, they take the dreams of the humanity. . .their hopes. . .and their lives."

A rush of fear went through Madoka's body. "Monsters?"

"And. . ." Eren trailed off, as images of fallen blood spilled comrades being eaten by the titans entered his mind. ". . .I hope you never have to encounter one, wherever you are from."

"So. . .are your people at war with them? Are you fighting these monsters?"

"Yeah. . .you could say that but enough about me." He turned to Madoka and narrowed his eyes, wanting to change the subject.

"What is that ridiculous outfit you're wearing?"

Madoka let out a blush of embarrassment as she looked at her outfit. "I don't know why am I wearing this. This looks like a magical girl outfit, but I haven't even made a contract with Kyubey."

Eren blinked. "Magical girl? Kyubey?"

"Ah, it's a long story!" Madoka explained. "Where I come from, there are these beings called magical girls. In order to become one you must have a wish, and you make a contract with this creature named Kyubey. In exchange for that wish to come true, you become a magical girl." She then laughed nervously. "But I don't think any boys can become one. . ."

". . .hence the title magical girl," Eren finished. "But a wish? Any?"

"Yes, any wish could be granted by Kyubey, and you become a magical girl! Once you become one, your task is to fight—these beings called witches. They cause a lot of destruction to my world, so they must be destroyed."

"So they're like titans."

"Ah. . .not exactly. . .maybe. Well I am not that much of an expert, my friend Homura-chan is more of one."

"And you haven't made the 'contract' with the Kyubey thing yet?"

Madoka let out a solemn expression. "No."

"And why is that?"

Images of certain fallen magical girls entered her mind, Madoka knew that there was a price for becoming one and it wasn't a nice fate. She saw the deaths of a few of her friends, Mami who became one out of desperation to save her own life and not her parents, died out of her selfless role as a magical girl in protecting others.

Then there was her friend Sayaka, who made the wish for the sake of a loved one and willing to protect others. Yet she fell out of despair due to discovering the creation of magical girls, that their souls were placed within the soul gems once the contract was sealed, and became a witch with a broken heart.

Kyoko who became a magical girl for her family, eventually lost them from her father's discovery, and sacrificed herself for Sayaka out of sympathy.

Finally there was Homura, the only magical girl left in the area. Madoka did not know much about her, expect she recalled telling her that she had seen her die many times. Madoka did not quite understand what she meant, but she had a feeling that she had seen her before, and Homura has been very eager in protecting her. Madoka offered to help her on the day Walpurgisnacht would come, but it seemed that Homura will not allow it and she has been one of the reasons why Madoka herself hasn't come into a contract with Kyubey.

Her friends suffered, and she could not do anything to stop it. Yet she briefly explained to someone she barely even knew what magical girls were with no hesitation. But she did not explain the dark consequences of becoming a magical girl. And now that she considered Kyubey an enemy rather an ally after what it has caused to her friends, she wasn't sure now what to do.

". . .Ah, well because. . .I haven't decided on a wish yet!" Madoka blurted out. She began to walk pass Eren. "We should keep going!"

Eren let out a small frown of suspicion. "But that outfit must mean something, if you haven't made the contract then you wouldn't be wearing that."

"That's right," Madoka answered walking a little further away from him. "But like I said before, I have no idea why I am wearing this."

_This outfit strangely looks a lot like the one in my book that I drew. . .eh!_

A rock caused the girl to trip to the ground, she winced a pain a little as Eren walked toward her.

"You alright?" He asked pulling out his hand.

"Yeah I am fine," Madoka answered as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. "Sorry I guess I got caught up in my thoughts, hahaha!"

"Yeah." The soldier released his hand from her and began to walk himself. "Lets see where this path leads."

"Right!"

. . .

There was silence throughout the rest of the trip, then the two reached a to the top of a cliff, where they saw mountains and a lake down, they noticed it was the same one where they met.

"Wow the view is so high up from here!" Madoka commented with a little excitement.

"Looks like the sun is setting," Eren added, pointing at the sky which was turning to from blue to a light orange and pink.

"Oh it is! Wow so beautiful!" Madoka cried in delight. She let out a smile at the scene. "Don't you think so Sir?"

There was no answer, the young soldier was staring straight that the horizon. Which caused Madoka's smile to fade. "You don't like sunsets?"

"I don't mind them," he finally spoke.

"Oh."

The two continued to lay their eyes toward the horizon, the sun began to fade and night sky was beginning to creep up. Madoka wanted to speak again but then she hesitated. She turned her pink orbs to the boy she recently met.

_He's so young. . .and he's already in the military. I wonder why. . ._

Then a question formed in her head that her mouth wanted to release. But she hesitated, until a few moments after she finally broke the silence.

"Um. . .may I ask you something?"

Eren who was in a trance, snapped out of it and turned to the pink haired female. "What?"

"Um. . .forgive me for asking, but why are you in the military? You're so young, I mean know your people are up against these monsters, but others can handle them. . .you don't have to risk your life for that. Why are you fighting? What I mean to say is—"

The wind began to pick up once more, and Madoka feeling a little hesitant in asking, she finally let out the words:

"What are you fighting for?"

The wind stopped just as that sentence finished. A gulp entered through Madoka's throat, she hoped that question did not intimidate Eren.

Silence once again hit and it stayed for a while. Madoka began to quiver, maybe she went a little too far, after all she barely knew about the boy who was staring at her for a long time. She just asked such a personal question.

"Sorry—"

"I could ask you the same."

"Eh?" Madoka became off guard by such response by the boy. What did he mean by that? Eren moved his body toward her, his face was stern, which made Madoka little frightened by the act.

"You haven't made a contract with that Kyubey creature right?" A serious tone escaped in his voice. "Because you don't have a wish, but if you ever decide what it will be, and you become a magical girl dedicated to fighting those witches for the sake of that wish to come true; what would be your wish? What would you fight for?"

The pink orbs of the astonished girl widened. "My. . .wish? What would I. . .fight for?"

Madoka could not leave another remark by to Eren's inquiries. As a result, she concealed herself in silence. Her mouth made no development, and she turned away in embarrassment. The young soldier could detect the self-disgust she held for not answering, but he decided to not reveal his discovery to Madoka. Rather, he let out a long sigh.

How could she not get a grasp on what she wanted to wish for to become the magical warrior dedicated to fighting malicious beings that affected her world? To Eren, it seemed so simple. He didn't understand, what caused her to hold back? How could she cover herself from the dangers around her while others sacrificed their lives in fighting the witches? Hell, if he was female, and had the opportunity to make a wish and contract with the Kyubey creature, he would definitely wish the elimination of all the titans so that no human lives would be lost ever again. Even if he had to dedicate himself for the rest of life fighting a new evil, as long as the titans were extinct from his world, all would be fine.

After all it's not like the magical girls devoted their entire time in combat, well Eren wasn't so sure about that, but he assumed that was the case. If so, then he would find the time to meet his dream of exploring the outside world with his friends that he wasn't able to, due to being enclosed behind the long walls that protected himself and the rest humanity from the titans.

Was it really that difficult to come up with a wish?

Despite of it all, he was completely unaware that were was more to the magical girl than wishing, making a contract, and fighting witches; the disturbing consequences Madoka saw of her friends with the agreeable bond they made with Kyubey, that Madoka herself did not even mention about before when she explained briefly of the Puella Magi.

Without warning, the surroundings two teens were around began to tarnish, and the forest setting was replaced by a much more grim one.

"What's happening!?" Madoka cried in alarm.

"The setting's changing!" Eren yelled in response. "What the hell!?"

The two observed the new area, they stood on a rocky street, where a couple of homes and building laid on each side of the course, as if this illustrated the street of a rural village. The colors were also sucked out, as everything was in shades of black and white, except themselves, which still had color, only faded. Near the end of the street, was a giant white staircase, which led to a huge black bed covered with curtains. The sky became night and starry, finally some clouds rolled by.

"What. . .what is this place?" inquired Eren.

"This. . .this. . .looks like. . ." Madoka lagged her sentence as a sudden fear that charged throughout her body. No, it could not be—there was no way. . .

Eren's eyes moved to the girl, hoping for answers. "Do you know what this place is?"

Madoka shuddered at the question, then she took a deep breath, she had to affirm her remark. "We're. . .in a witch's barrier."

"What?!" yelled Eren, he could not accept such a demented claim! He just met the girl and recently learned about magical girls and witches! But Madoka expressed her assurance to it with a nod.

"Damn it. . .how do you escape a witch's barrier?" Eren asked, the pupils of his eyes shrunk in denial. _No fucking way. . ._

"Ah, well. . ." Madoka began to explain, quite petrified of this discovery as he was. ". . .it is usually the job of the magical girl to dispose the witch, otherwise we're stuck here."

Eren blinked. "So we have to fight it?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll kill it off," Eren affirmed vigorously.

"But. . .I don't think an ordinary human such as yourself can kill it," Madoka argued.

"Then you do it."

"Eh!?"

"Look, I know you haven't made a contract with the Kyubey thing yet," recalled Eren. "But you have that bow with you right? And here you are even dressed as a magical girl. So you must have some magic power within you to defeat it."

An intimidating glare swept across his face. "There is no fucking way I am going to stay here, so you better get us out of this."

"I. . .suppose you're right," Madoka replied nervously. "And I don't see any other magical girls around." She examined down the street. "The path to the witch is so far from where we are standing."

Eren let out a snort of annoyance. "Does it really matter if it's a long ass trip there? I don't mind as long it leads us to the witch. And from there you'll destroy it."

"But the way might be dangerous!" Madoka proclaimed. "Maybe there are traps. We mustn't act so carelessly! The witch also has familiars that might be wandering around now!"

"You think we're going by foot? You're wrong." Eren pointed at his attached 3D maneuver gear. "I have this, using the hooks it has I will pull ourselves to the top of that building across from us. But from there you will run and leap throughout the buildings you encounter, I'll use my maneuver gear to move throughout the street, but I can't carry you along with me. This gear can only withstand one person. If you reach one that's too high for you, I'll help you get to the top. And look, the buildings lead to the stairs that connect to the witch's layer."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. And. . .if anything comes in your way, I'll get rid of it. I'll make sure you get to the witch safely. Is that a deal, Madoka?" Eren sternly pulled out his hand for a shake of approval.

There was hesitation coming from Madoka for a few moments. What caused her such hesitation was that this young man was depending on her, even if he planned to aid her in defeating the witch. For the first time she was going to go on a mission, and wouldn't rely on anyone else to care of the witch, but rather herself. Yes, Madoka, Madoka Kaname for the first time was going to perform the job of a magical girl, however she felt a little uneasy. What if she failed? Even though she had witnessed fights magical girls have had with witches, she never managed to kill a witch herself. She no earlier experience.

But since no other magical girls were around, and she had a weapon, and even had the proper attire of a Puella Magi, she finally agreed. "Alright, deal."

"Lets go."

* * *

"I don't see anyone. . ." remarked Eren as he examined his surroundings. ". . .the coast is clear—"

But he was incorrect in his hypothesis as he forgot to look behind. A large black shadow was slowly creeping up behind them. The shadow of a giant humanoid.

A titan was advancing toward them.

Appearing frozen in state, Eren waited a few seconds before he could give Madoka a sign of their plan to begin. He finally snapped out of his trance, and took hold of the frightened girl by the waste and aimed his hooks to the building across. "Hang on tight!" The gas ignited and Eren began to reel themselves to the top using his gear, Madoka closed her eyes, anxious by the amount of acceleration she went. Once at the top, the soldier released Madoka and he redirected his wires to the back of the titan. "Go! Now!" He demanded as he flew off with his gear.

"You bastards! I never thought I would see you guys in a place like this!" Eren yelled furiously. The desire to kill encircled his entire being, he pulled out his blades, using his own momentum, he slashed the nape of the giant monster, and it collapsed.

Eren watched with astonishment as the titan he recently killed vanish. "W—was that. . .an illusion?" But he had no time to think of an answer to that question, he had to fulfill his duty of protecting Madoka, so he ignored it and cocked his anchors at a building preparing to move again. Reaching the top of the building, he moved his legs swiftly, and once again flew himself to another building as he used his gear to propel him.

Madoka jolted down the building, she sprung to the next one she met and continued her motions. The girl hoped that Eren would follow her suit soon since she left him behind at his orders, to fight off that giant creature they recently saw.

_Just. . .what was that thing?_

She had never seen anything like it, it was huge, yet it seemed so frightening; could it be one of those giant monsters—those titans the soldier told her about that he fought where he was from? Yes it had to, because Madoka observed that when Eren took her to the top of the building, he was just as terrified as she was when their eyes viewed the creature. And he was so intent in killing it. Perhaps the most frightening thing about those monsters to Madoka, were unlike witches, they had similar qualities to a human.

If that thing she saw was a titan, the Puella Magi never wanted to see another again. It truly was a monster.

To her luck, nothing had come on contact with her yet as she continued running down, and she finally saw the titan slayer flying to her.

"Eren!"

"Just keep going!" He yelled as he landed on the flat surface, he ran along with her for a few seconds until he reeled himself to another building with his gear.

"Right!" Madoka yelled, although Eren did not hear her as he was going farther and farther away, this alarmed the pink haired magical girl, and called out his name. "You're going too fast!" She added. "I thought you were going to help me get through any buildings that maybe too high for me to jump! Ah!" She stopped at her tracks, noticing a huge wide gap between the building she stood of and the next. _I. . .I can't jump through this!_

Madoka made a small glare, cursing herself for not being able to hold the ability to fly or maybe have one of those 3D maneuver gears Eren had. Even so, she decided to take a couple of steps back and planned to do a very short sprint and jump as high as she can. She did what she had in mind, but as she was about to leap, a sudden sharp pain released from her left shoulder, from the shock of cold steel that sliced the skin. Madoka slumped to the floor, cringing in pain. She held on to the shoulder that poured blood from the cut, and moved herself to the one who wielded the sword. A dark silhouette slid across the surface, and stopped itself in movement.

The silhouette lifted itself up and moved toward to the magical girl in pain, smirking.

Although it had no face, Madoka jerked in agitation at the body shape of the silhouette, outlined in blue and had a similar appearance to a former friend. . .

"Sayaka-chan!?"

_"Play with us, and we'll play with you. . ."_ The silhouette said tenderly.

The words echoed throughout the street.

_"She is so bored. . ."_ The Sayaka silhouette mumbled. _". . .she wants company, I can't let her stay like this. . .so come. . .come with me Madoka. . .let her play with you. . ."_

"Who. . .bored!?" demanded Madoka. "Who are you talking about!?"

_"Don't worry. . .we will bring your Eren friend too. . .but you're first."_

"No, don't you dare. . .wah!" Another fierce slash was unleashed by the silhouette's cutclass sword that swiped the right of Madoka's shoulder, and the injured girl collapsed. The silhouette laughed deviously, and accelerated towards Madoka with her blade. It bounced up and angled her weapon down to the pink magical girl. Out of reflex, Madoka summoned her bow to block out the sword, the silhouette struggled to remove it as Madoka fiercely gripped her weapon that the sword was smacking on.

_No, I won't let you hurt me! _Madoka thought, eager to not let her guard down. Threatening stomps entered her eardrums, and Madoka's eyes moved up to see another titan who was a few feet away from her.

_Oh no!_

A masculine cry was heard, a pair of hooks hit the titan's neck and Eren reeled himself to it, slicing off the nape. He latched himself to another building and leaped to the top, running forward to Madoka. The distracted the shadow silhouette for she ended herself in trying to discard the bow Madoka held on to with its cutting edge. Seeing the opportunity, Madoka shoved the silhouette off of her, she took out a magical pink arrow, where she latched it to the bowstring. Pulling the bow-string back she targeted the silhouette and released her string sending the arrow accelerating toward the target. The target collided with it and dissolved in the process.

Madoka became amazed by her accomplishment, she managed to defeat a possible minion of the witch.

_I actually did it. . .I did it! _She smiled in delight.

She heard a thump beside her, she turned to see her supposed guardian a little disgruntled at the scene.

"I came a little late didn't I?" He muttered.

"You did, but I took care of it," Madoka answered with a wink, although in pain from the slashing.

"You're bleeding! You okay?" Eren cried with concern.

"Ah—it's no big deal! It's not so bad, I can still move, I am fine!"

"Sorry, I got carried away," Eren lamented feeling guilty for going ahead of himself, which left Madoka unprotected and injured. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, please do not waste concern on me." Madoka then asked: "Um. . .what you fought back there. . .those things. . ."

"They were titans."

"Ah. . .I see," Madoka mumbled.

"Frightening, aren't they? Ah, I wanna ask you something."

Madoka blinked. "Yes Sir?"

"Didn't you notice something weird of what we just fought?" inquired Eren. "That they dissolved so quickly. . .after we struck them?"

Madoka let out a puzzled expression. "You're right, even though they look so realistic, that their actions seem to affect us." She pondered. "When that silhouette attacked me, it felt so real, I mean look at these injuries."

"Yeah. It's strange, those titans looked real but they immediately disappeared once I killed them, than just staying there and rot. Now I can't help but think that something is wrong here."

"Could be the work of the witch," Madoka concluded, she touched her chin. "Is she creating illusions for us? She must have a familiar doing her duty work."

"Is that how it works for witches?"

"Ah, well I know that from observing magical girl battles with them. Usually a witch uses a minion that works for them or follow suit." The Puella Magi let out a sad smile. "I have, well I _had_ a few friends that were magical girls, when they took me out to see them battle, I learned some things from them. And what I said was one of them."

"I see. What happened to your friends?"

There was no response, Madoka refused to tell a stranger about their horrible fates, and rather keep it hidden. Instead she decided to change the topic.

"Can you go a little slower with your gear? It is like ten times faster than the average human speed."

The young soldier frowned, why did she ignore his question? Was it personal? He didn't know, but he shrugged it off and answered her question instead, there were more important matters, not everyone will get to know everything. "But I don't use it too much. I rely on my speed. I have a feeling you're the slow one."

Madoka pouted at the remark, feeling quite mocked. "Is that so?"

"Just saying," muttered Eren, he rolled his eyes. "Don't take it personally."

"Yes Sir, but can you take me across the gap? It's a little to wide for me to jump."

"Alright—" Eren stopped his sentence, as he rapidly move himself away from a yellow bullet that aimed toward him from behind. "—now what!?" He growled.

Another dark silhouette bolted throughout the architectures, this time its weapons were percussion locked rifles, it then bounced up high in the sky, and released duplicates of her weapon firing down large bullets.

"Get down!" commanded Eren pulling Madoka down to the surface. He covered himself and her with his cloak as the bullets sent out large explosions. Smoke rose throughout the street. With no time to waste, and the smoke still in tact, although slightly fading away; Eren clutched Madoka by the waist using one of his arms. He launched his anchors to a tower he saw nearby, and he used his gear to accelerate themselves to the next architecture.

"Change of plans!" He yelled. They landed on the surface of the roof of a house and proceeded to run. "I underestimated this damn thing, and I believe it can withstand two people! You're too slow to go on your own, so I'll just take you there! Besides you're not that heavy!"

"Are you sure?" Madoka called out. "What if it breaks!"

"No, it won't! Trust me!"

"What if those giant things. . .those titans come up!"

"Then I'll take care of those! Now come on!" He lunged himself and Madoka to the next building with his gear.

The smoke was fading, and the silhouette, who had the body shape of Mami Tomoe; looked around for her targets. From a far it finally saw them flying and leaping throughout the establishments of the street toward the witch's layer. It screamed in horror, its master is going to be harmed, it had to leave and protect the witch, the scream caused the surroundings to rumble. _"NO ONE ESCAPES ME! LEAVE MY MISTRESS ALONE!"_ It proceeded to follow the two targets, they were not to be released, and they were certainly not going to harm its mistress!

"We're almost there!" Eren announced, Madoka let out a relieving sigh, so far nothing came into their way and they were almost to their destination. She predicted that they would reach the witch easily.

Oh how wrong she was.

She let out a shriek as a titan lunged itself toward them which an amazing speed. Not being able to release his weapons do his restriction of Madoka holding on to him, Eren had no choice but to release the wire he had, and plunge himself with the Puella Magi down, the titan missed its targets and ended up colliding with a tower, dissolving away as a result. The force was so strong from the plunge that the two teens crashed down to the surface of the street, and accelerated a few feet forward to their destination. Once harsh landing finished, they noticed the staircase in front of them. Madoka smiled weakly. "We made it." She was quite exhausted by the amount of running she had to do, as well as being able to handle the speed of Eren's gear.

. . .

Eren lifted himself up. He hoped his maneuver gear was not damaged by the impact, so he decided to inspect it rapidly, such as looking for any missing parts or opened cartridges of the boxes, or a missing gas tank. He got his luck, there were a few scratches. He secretly thanked the ones who invented such durable gear.

"Alright, time to kill off that witch!" He announced, now in the last stage of escape, enter the witch's layer and killing it.

"Yes—ah!"

_Bam! Bam! Bam! _Rounds from guns sent bullets flying down to the staircase, polluting the air with more smoke. Eren briskly took hold of Madoka's hand and hustled themselves up the stairs, trying to ignore the recent attack. Adrenaline rushed throughout their veins, fear consumed their hearts, but they had to reach the witch's home, to present her the death sentence and finally free themselves from the barrier.

Although it won't be such a simple task.

Yellow ribbons arose from the floor's surface, and flew at the two running teens, one ribbon twisted around Madoka's foot, attempting to pull her way from Eren. The girl screamed in terror, the young soldier clutched her hands with his own strength, refusing to let go of the only magical girl in the area. He strained himself to keep her in his grasp; as the ribbon was very forceful, equaling Eren in strength on tugging Madoka.

As this tug of war was going nowhere, Eren led his eyes to the blades within his maneuver gear. He released one of his hands, while keeping the other a firm grip on Madoka, to pull out a cutting edge. Once it was in his grasp, he prepared to lurch it to the ribbon for a cut, but the ribbon became too fast for his movements and drew Madoka away. He missed his target, and yelled out the girl's name.

The female was sent to the Mami silhouette who stood at the top of a cloud, where she sent a cold touch to the soft skin of Madoka's cheek. _"Sshh, don't be scared. . .come and play with us. . ." _The silhouette whispered in a sinister tone to Madoka's ear.

A pair of cold anchors hit the back of the silhouette, it yelped in pain from discomfort of the anchors that dug deep into it, causing to lose some balance and stability. Propelling upwards with his maneuver gear Eren revolved himself to the shape, and sliced it by a quick blow of his sword.

Madoka became released by the ribbon and the soldier captured her, they landed back on one of the stairs of the staircase. Once in touch with the surface, they began their process of running up the stairs.

"Hopefully no more hindrances to us!" The titan slayer complained. "I just want to get the hell out of here already! So much bullshit going on now!"

"I understand. I am sorry, if my friend Homura-chan was here, she would have defeated the witch in about a minute," Madoka admitted. "And this barrier is so huge and long! I've never seen one like this!"

A devious laughter echoed throughout the barrier of the witch, Madoka her pink orbs moved up to the source, which was the bed.

_"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!"_

At this point, another silhouette emerged, it speedily flew beside its targets. This time the shape one of the most experienced magical girls known, outlined in red.

"A Kyoko one!" Madoka warned noticing the dark Kyoko profile.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" shouted Eren, anger flew to this head, extremely irritated, he was getting really bored of seeing these stupid things over and over, that he secretly yearned for a titan to follow them instead, at least they were much more slower.

The Kyoko profile stopped her movements. It twirled around her modular spear, once in a position desired, which was toward Madoka, the handle of the spear broke into chains and the silhouette sent it reeling around the Puella Magi's ankles, wrapping them tightly with it. Madoka was forcibly dragged down by the amount of pressure the chains enclosed around her legs and her bow. Eren, who was beginning to run a little farther away from her, turned the course of his direction. "Shit!"

The poor magical girl yelled in pain by the amount of weight the chains had that were crushing her ankles.

"NO! NO!" Using his piston shoot grappling hooks, Eren shot them toward the Kyoko silhouette, and once again lifted himself, extracting his swords and reeling his body toward it. "DIE!"

"Eren! Look out!"

SLASH.

The spear teared through the soldier's abdomen, sending a shock wave of the cold lance that entered his body. He bit his tongue vigorously as a result, blood discharged from his mouth and the fresh opened flesh the spear pierced through. The spear was promptly removed from Eren, and the Kyoko profile released the hooks that implanted on its chest and violently kicked the injured body down where it hit the hard surface of the one of the steps of the staircase.

Madoka hollered his name, but no avail. The devious laughter was heard again, and the Kyoko silhouette laughed along.

"Eren! Please get up!" pleaded Madoka, tears began to flow from her eyes. "Please! EREN!"

The laughter intensified, this pleased the witch who concealed herself behind the bed curtains and praised her familiar. She enjoyed seeing her new victims in pain, in torture, in possible _despair_.

Madoka wailed in fear, the feeling of hopelessness entered her heart. She knew this feeling too well, remembering all the deaths she saw of her friends, the distress, the horror, the agitation, she held those feelings when she saw them die right before her eyes.

It happened when Mami died.

It happened when Sayaka died.

While she was not conscious during Kyoko's death, she felt those emotions afterward.

And she would possibly feel them again if her precious friend Homura would die from the upcoming battle with Walpurgisnacht.

And it was definitely possible. . .that these emotions came around if Eren were to die. No, they were already in play.

It wasn't fair, she always had to rely on protection from people, and they always ended up losing themselves to despair and eventually death. Because of her incompetence of being able to do anything. She always wanted to help, to make use of, but was held back. As the others wanted to protect her.

_Pathetic._ Yes, she considered herself this, and useless. She hasn't even defeated the witch yet, which the other magical girls would have by now. It's official, Madoka had the belief that she failed her mission, after all she was confided by someone to complete it, yet she had no experience.

Nevertheless she tried. She did what she believe she could, and Madoka began to apologize to her former guardians on her_ failure_.

_Mami-san, Sayaka-chan, Kyoko-san. . .I am so sorry. I am so pathetic. . .I am trying my best to defeat this witch. . .but I can't seem to reach it. I even got someone possibly killed, another person tried to help me. . .but he might die now. . .if only I was strong as all of you were . . .if only I had any special talents. . .if only I was the one who could've protected you all. . .and fought those witches for you.  
_

The pink Puella Magi also reminisced on one of her most important friends, the only surviving Puella Magi she knew about.

_Homura-chan. . .you have fought so hard. . .and you're going to face Walpurgisnacht soon. And I want to help you. . .even if you refuse. . .because you are the only friend left. . .and I don't want to lose you. . .but how will I be able to? If I can't. . . defeat this witch. . .how will I be able to protect you?  
_

Madoka turned to the fallen soldier who also became a protector for her, and maybe a _friend_, even if she didn't know him well. She released more tears. "And Eren. . .I am sorry. . .you relied on me to take you out of here. . .but it seems that I can't—"

"Shut up."

"Eh?"

The laughter calmed down and Madoka gasped at where the voice came from. The voice came from no other than Eren himself, injured by blow, but he was still breathing and conscious. "Hey. . ." He murmured, his voice was raspy. ". . .don't say such bullshit. Don't tell me. . .you want to give up."

"I—"

"Over my fucking dead body. . .you're going to give up! I won't allow it. . .Madoka!"

They came such a long way here, and the girl already wanted to end the mission. It enraged Eren. How could she want to do such thing? To him, allowing failure was one of the worst things ever to happen. Instead, one should always fight to get what they wanted. If something had to be done, it had to. There was no such thing as 'giving up.'

He had to do something to change her thoughts or else they would be trapped in this hellhole. He had to push the girl to fight, he did it with Mikasa when he killed off one of those disgusting humans that kidnapped her and killed her parents back when they were children; and he could certainly do it for this girl.

"You. . .wanted to know. . .why I joined the military. . .what I fight for. . .right?"

Madoka whose tears began to dry up, was a bit puzzled by that sentence, however she let out a slight nod. "Yes. . ."

"You're sure. . ."

". . .I do."

Eren closed his eyes, the cold step that he was laying on began to warm up by his own body heat, and he breathed steadily, ready to explain.

" . .I joined. . .because. . .I want to eliminate all the titans. . .ever single one. All the titans that have caused humanity nothing but pain and despair. . .that caused us to be locked within walls. . .oppressed by the world. . .I want to explore outside the walls. . .I don't want to die behind them. . ."

He trailed off, those memories returned. The memory of losing his entire squad on his first mission, saving Armin from an almost near death experience with a titan, the deaths of hundreds fallen beneath him that they risk their lives to protect him during the mission; when he carried the boulder to cover up the hole of the Wall Rose in his other form, when he was declared as hope for humanity.

His friends, his comrades. . .all came rushing into his head.

Perhaps one of the most gruesome and saddest memories came into his head, the day his lost his mother to those horrible monsters . ". . .and I want to protect the weak. . .from those damn monsters. I will end each one. . .so that humanity. .will never have to see another one of those horrible beasts AGAIN!"

From there Madoka became shocked. Stunned by such a reason. An incredible, indomitable, reason. At first, she thought that maybe the boy was forced to enter the military either that, or maybe for fame, or whatever ludicrous reason. She was never fond of war, and always pitied those who died in combat. It pained her to see others leaving their loved ones for war, and there was this boy who might be a year older than her joined at such a young age. But his reasons, were none of those that came up in her head.

To protect the weak, to end the source of despair of civilization, to embrace hope, to be free from despair, Eren Yeager embodied it.

And it caused Madoka Kaname to embrace a new idea. She wasn't sure if she would put it to the test, no not yet. . .

. . .but if this young man could do it, then so can she.

"Madoka. . .fight. . .you can't give up. . ." Eren continued. ". . .if you don't fight. . .you can't win. So tell me. . .do you still want to give up after what I just. . .said? Or do you want to stand up and battle. . .tell me. . .do you have anything that makes you want to fight? I know you said. . .you don't have a wish. . .but there's gotta be something. . .you want. . .don't be afraid to do it. . .what about the other silhouette you fought earlier. . .can't you do that again?"

The chains that held Madoka down released, the Kyoko silhouette prepared herself for another aim, now that Eren was out of the picture, Madoka was much more easier to tackle down.

Twirling her spear, she was going to the Puella Magi. She flew down at an incredible speed her spear aiming right toward Madoka.

"Madoka. . ." Eren breathed, then his eyes unfastened, with the intent for battle. ". . .FIGHT!"

The pink Puella Magi took a hold of her rose bow and dodged the blow that glanced across her. The silhouette growled in anger, eager to take Madoka down, she unleashed its chains to her, but the magical girl promptly moved away from them. She pulled out another arrow, aiming at the Kyoko profile, she pulled the bow-string back with arrow and then released it, the arrow swiftly broke through the chains. Without warning to the silhouette due to the incredible speed of the arrow, it was knocked down by the tip that pierced at it. The Kyoko profile fell off the staircase, and disappeared as it fell down.

Madoka inhaled quickly and heavily as a result, feeling intense. "I. . .I did it. I killed it off."

"You did," said Eren, a faint grin arose from his face. "Good job. Now, go and slay that witch."

Madoka's breathing began to return to its normal state and she asked: "But what about you?"

A dreadful scream was heard throughout the barrier, shaking it in its entirety, due to the intensity of the wails, it also cause irritation in the eardrums of Madoka and Eren. They covered their ears with their hands as a result. The witch was showing signals of pain and anger. Couldn't her victims just stay put for once? Why did they resist themselves from her, why couldn't they let her play with them?

Eventually the screaming came to an end, and all was quiet. Afterward, the soldier concluded that he can speak again.

"I don't think I can do much at this point. . .I'll recover soon. . ." His voice faded off, pondering whether he should tell the girl of a secret he had.

Being a titan himself and the ability to heal quickly.

But that might discourage the girl from fighting, and that would waste his big speech of what he fought for, as his titan shifting abilities would show Madoka that it contradicted his own desires, and would probably consider him a liar. Well he had such thoughts, so Eren told himself to not reveal that.

"Just go on—!" The boy's remark concluded as he saw a row of the giant humanoids he detested so much advance in the street to the staircase. The witch was not going to allow anymore trouble, she was going to play with their victims one way or the other, even if she had to place more obstacles.

"FUCK! M—Madoka, get the hell out of here!" shouted Eren, he attempted to aid himself up and grab hold of his metal blade, anxious in wanting to brawl but he slumped back down due to the pain that was still inflicted from the wound, as it was not completely healed yet.

It was strange, it should have been healed by now. Why was it taking so long? His anxiety was rising, what should he do? Madoka could not defeat these things, she had to take care of the witch. Should he. . .transform into a titan and eliminate them? No, Eren couldn't. . .if he did, how would the girl react? The thought of his speech being wasted returned, and the thought that the girl would possibly see him as a liar.

However the most important reason was, because he did not want to lose her trust if he did transform. Eren did not just view Madoka as just a key, a tool for his escape, she was a human too, an innocent one the least, how would she feel if she knew the truth, could she handle it? She would probably see him as not only a liar but a monster, possibly mistaken him as part of the witch's traps. Eren didn't want to frighten her, he didn't want to risk the chance.

But he could not just let the girl get eaten either, he did not want to see another death occur in his eyes again. The soldier recently met the girl, and would abhor a possible loss. Madoka was just an innocent person! She didn't have to go through this! She had no experience with these titans!

Wait. . .were those even titans? He recalled his victories against them in this barrier, they all faded away once destroyed. Could they all be illusions by the witch? Another one of her bait? But they seemed so real. . .

A hand touched the brown hair of his head, Eren looked up at the sudden gesture, to see Madoka beaming him down, her pink orbs connecting to his green ones with the face of solemnity.

"Thank you Sir Eren. You have done what you could."

"What?"

Madoka released a feeble smile. "You have done your job, and now it's my turn." Facing herself against the titans that were almost near the stairs and beginning to climb up the steps, she unleashed her bow and summoned her arrow.

"What! Madoka get the fuck out of here!" yelled Eren in protest, was she going to face the giant humanoids herself? "Go and kill that damn witch! I'll take care of these bastards!"

"I am afraid I am going to have that disobey that order Sir," responded Madoka, refusing to leave her post. "Because. . .it is my turn to protect you."

"Huh?"

"I thought about what you said," Madoka began to explain, aiming her weapon at one titan advancing at them. "About fighting. . .and I finally found an answer. I maybe be not completely sure on what I need to do. . ."

She released her arrow from her bow and entered the body of the titan, causing it to break and dissolve.

". . .I may not have a clear-cut wish yet. . .but. . .I think I have an idea. I know my friend Homura-chan. . .may not like it. . .but. . ."

She repeated the procedure again, as another titan climbed up the stairs and ended its life by her weapon.

". . .I wish. . .to eliminate all witches! Every single one throughout space and time!"

Again, she fired more shots at the titans that continued to escalate to them, she was going to make sure each one did not even come a step close to her and Eren.

" You see. . .they are part of the reason becoming a magical girl is such a tough decision! It's more than just making a wish and fighting witches for the sake of that wish to come to life! They embrace hope in their wishes but it all ends in horribly, because in the end. . .the magical girl will fall to despair and become a witch herself! A witch is fueled by the despair, hate, and grief a magical girl endures! Becoming a magical girl can be fatal. . .I don't want to see anymore fall! I don't want anymore to end up like one of my friends!"

Once again memories of the fallen magical girls she considered her friends crept her mind. "They suffer so much. . .I don't want that to happen ever again! I will save all of magical girls and I will erase every single witch in existence! So. . .I want to become a magical girl's ray of hope, that her wishes will not end in despair! I will protect them!"

The eyes of the young soldier widened in disbelief. _Unbelievable. . ._

Indeed, Eren just discovered the truth of the magical girl, the dangerous truth of the Puella Magi. A girl places a lot of hope in a wish they desire from their heart and will fight for that sake of that wish coming true, yet it will all end in despair. If she were to fail, she would transform into a witch.

What a cruel, twisted, pitiful fate.

He had embraced a new view. Witches, they were just as horrible as titans, but becoming a Puella Magi was also just as horrible as joining the military! Their lives were at the stake, they had to fight off monsters, and they would end in despair; the only difference however was that a magical girl could end her life as a witch or disappear forever. A soldier on the other hand would just die if they fall. Which was more cruel? There was no comparison, soldiers and Puella Magi were at war with titans and witches. And humanity depended on them.

He understood why Madoka struggled with a wish, she had to choose carefully on what to fight for because her life was at stake, or else all would be wasted. It was a very complicated and frightening procedure.

The last shot was hit at the last titan, and it dissolved. Madoka let out a sign of relief, for the first time she defeated an army of monsters and was able to protect someone. She turned back to Eren and the rest of the steps of the staircase, they were almost up to the heart of the barrier, the bed. She took a few steps forward and pulled the boy up by the hand and dragged him with her up the stairs. "You're coming with me." The soldier winced a bit as a result, his pain from the wounds were not as intense as before, but they still caused some sort of discomfort. It seemed that the wounds were healing. He was also quite impressed by the girl who defeated those titans with single shots, without slicing the nape, maybe. . .they were just illusions after all.

"So Eren, tell me, is that. . .is what I want. . .a good reason enough for me to fight?" inquired the pink Puella Magi.

There was silence for a few moments but it came to closing.

"Yeah, it is." Eren let out a smirk. "A very valid reason. I understand everything now, especially why you didn't have a wish in the first place. If you want to save those magical girls from those witches then do it. Eliminate them. Make sure no magical girl will ever have to endure fighting them again. Do what you believe is right. And. . ."

". . .what Sir?"

"Fight. No matter what happens, fight. You can't win if you don't."

"I will."

"Although, I am sorry. . .I didn't know. . .that becoming a magical girl. . .could be so dangerous. . .I thought you just had to fight and your wish is granted."

"No, it is much more complicated than that. But it's alright, you're not from my world after all."

Reaching the final step, the two teens finally made it to the witch's furniture. They climbed up using the surrounding drapes of the bed, and lunged themselves through the curtains, falling on the soft black covers of the mattress, with the witch in front of them. It was quite dark inside behind the curtains.

She was a silhouette who only had half of her body up to her waist that stood on the mattress, a nightgown to cover her top half and a nightcap. Her hair was extremely long, extending down to the bottom of the bed with nothing on her face but a smirk. A flock of raven silhouettes flew around her, letting out loud noises.

_"Welcome, do you want to play?" _

Eren's face was in disgust. Quite an ugly creature in his sight, as he finally saw a witch for the first time in his life.

There was rumbling and the bed began to lift up, revealing to the teens that it was actually part of the witch's body. Two long dark feet stood on the stairs.

"Madoka! Now is the time to kill it!" exclaimed Eren.

"Eh?"

"Do it! Kill it before it does something!"

The witch let out a disturbing laugh, signaling Madoka that time was crucial. Petrified at the scene, Madoka summoned her rose branch bow, an arrow, and directed it at the witch.

_"I'm sorry,"_ She whispered. _"But I must do this."_

"KILL IT MADOKA!"

Madoka released the arrow using her bowstring, it accelerated to the witch's chest with a pink flash of light following it. The witch screamed in terror, as the arrow pierced through her, causing a white explosion afterward.

.

.

.

_"Hey, Sir Eren?"_

_"Yeah Madoka?"_

_"Will we ever meet again?"_

_"I guess. . .after we finish what we need to do."_

_"Oh, okay. . .let us work hard then."_

_"Yeah. . .and soon I need to go on an expedition and eventually take back a wall that a titan destroyed. So I will be busy."_

_"Yes. . .and Walpurgisnacht, one of the most powerful witches ever is coming soon. . .I might be busy as well. I will make the contract."_

_"Just do what you can. And always strive what you will fight for."_

_"That's right. I will make sure that no magical girl will ever have to face despair again, because there is nothing wrong with hope, when someone makes a wish. Eren, thank you."  
_

_"You're welcome. . .and thanks. . .for getting us out of that barrier."_

_The two future heroes smiled at each other. Madoka held out her hand. "Lets do our best okay?"_

_Eren shook her hand in approval. "Alright."_

_And all faded to white._

. . .

Eren opened his eyes, he noticed that he was on his bed and that a certain corporal was staring at him along with someone else.

"What?"

"About time you woke up," Levi muttered as Hanji let out a chuckle. "Get up and dress yourself. Today begins the expedition."

"Wow! Eren I had no idea you were such a heavy sleeper," Hanji chuckled. "But yeah get going." The two superiors walked out, leaving their weapon for humanity in the room.

Eren rose up from his bed, quite confused.

_Wait. . .that was. . ._

_. . .a dream?_

Madoka thought as she rose from the mat she was sleeping on. She saw her family with a bunch of other people in the same large room as them, they were in a shelter.

"Oh! Good Morning Madoka," Her father greeted with a smile. "Had a nice sleep?"

"You were sure tired," Her mother, Junko added. "You slept throughout the trip here by car, that your father had to carry you."

Madoka ignored what her parents stated and walked away to the windows of another room, it seemed that a storm was brewing. The clouds outside were beginning to spin, the wind began to blow, and the city that she saw cleared, she gasped as she realized what day it was.

A white creature with long ears and a tail appeared and walked toward her, Madoka noticed the presence.

"You have had a recent encounter with a witch," it said. Madoka's eyes widened as a result.

"And someone helped you defeat it. . .you should thank that person. I was able to retrieve this once you woke up." Kyubey pulled out the recent grief seed with its tail.

Kyubey narrowed its eyes. "Who helped you? As we all know only a magical girl can defeat a witch. I sense this person must have some sort of power, and you haven't even made a contract yet. How was this even possible?"

Madoka glared at the incubator. "None of your business."

"Please answer."

Madoka placed her hand on one of the windows. "He's. . .he's not from this world."

"His name was Eren right?"

This startled the girl. "How—! If you knew then why did you ask—"

"I was just making sure," the incubator answered sternly. "You didn't think I sensed this witch, did you? Unfortunately, I arrived at the last minute when you defeated the witch, but I saw the boy. Hmmm, it's possible that the witch brought you two to her barrier through dreams and illusions. Yet, this Eren boy intrigues me, I am surprised that he was able to survive the barrier. I can see you Madoka surviving due to your own potential power but him? He must have some sort of energy, and it's quite enormous. Perhaps enough to overcome entropy, and possibly rival your own power."

Kyubey tossed the grief seed in the air using its tail and ate it once it landed. "But moving on. . .you know what day it is. . .right Madoka Kaname?"

"Yes, I do. And Kyubey. . .I. . .I finally have a wish."

The incubator's eyes widened. _So the time has finally come. . ._

"Thirty seconds until we open the gate! Humanity will now step forward, so show me all what you can do!"

The army all stood by waiting by horseback, ready for their expedition. And while it was to be a dangerous mission, they were ready to put their lives at cost hoping for humanity to succeed.

"Show me where Homura-chan is," Madoka commanded to Kyubey as she ran down the streets of the city. The incubator followed the order and was leading her to the most powerful witch known.

_Homura-chan, I am sorry. . .but I must do this. I know what to do now._

The gate opened and the army began to swiftly leave the walls, they needed to carry out the expedition no matter what and Eren was determined to make it happen.

He took a good look at one of his hands, the hand that took the other of the girl who he met in that strange inexplicable dream. He wondered if he'll ever see her again. Wait, was she even real? Was she just a figment of his imagination? No, he lacked the creativity to create such a dream; the sense of realism from it was outstanding. So maybe someone by the name Madoka existed.

And he also hoped that she would also succeed in her goal, wherever she was.

Madoka finally reached to her destination with Kyubey, where she saw Homura badly wounded and crying, possibly turning to despair and the witch Walpurgisnacht letting out a devious laughter.

_Fight._

That word invaded her mind, Madoka knew where she got that from. She smiled and thanked the person who taught her such a valuable lesson, wherever he was. She walked to her precious friend to begin the battle.

The battle for hope.

_- End_

.

.

.

_"If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight, you can't win!" _- **Eren Yeager**

_"If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time."_ - **Madoka Kaname**

* * *

**AN: **HOLY SHIT, this fanfic became 10x more longer than it originally did. But yeah this story received MAJOR changes. Hahaha. This is officially the longest oneshot I have ever done, but hey I've seen worse, like ones that have had like 15K words and over.

So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this newer and longer version of this oneshot unless you liked the old one better. I really went ham on this, and I tried my best with the battle scenes. This actually took me a few days to revise and update this whole thing. . .it was kinda frustrating at times also.

I'll be honest here, battle scenes are not my specialty, so I had to do a little research on how to write some good scenes. So if I apologize if the battles weren't like 'OMG SO BADASS, EPIC, AMAZING' eye popping goodness. Besides, sometimes overly descriptive battles can be boring to read, well to me they are. I think I went overboard with the dialogue too. . .but I threw it in because I didn't want it to be all action. I wanted to express how the characters would also feel and do in their situations.

Ah and info on the witch & her familiar that Eren & Madoka fought against, it was fun to do this and yes these are my creations:

Witch:  
_Name:_ Melaina

_Type:_ Nightmare Witch

_Nature:_ Sadistic

_Appearance:_ Dark silhouette dressed in a nightgown with a nightcap, and with very long hair. With a Gothic bed that is also part of the body, it covers the entire top half of the witch, using the drapes/curtains to cover its face. When it sits, the bed sheets covers it legs, that is if crossed, making it look like an average bed from the distance.

_Description: _This witch has the ability to bring people into her barrier through dreams and illusions. First by creating a forest illusion. Once her victims get accustomed to the forest, she will break the illusion, and her barrier appears. Which is a village street that leads to a long staircase and she sits at the top, pretending to be a bed. There, she will play with her victims; tormenting and possibly torturing them by creating illusions of a victim's weak points, such as a fear or hatred over something, although this is all happening while the victim is asleep. However once the victim is in the witch's barrier, they are trapped there and may never wake up again, causing people to believe that the person is dead. There have been cases where people have found their loved ones dead after they went to bed one night, it was likely that they have been a victim of Melaina.

It is implied that when this witch was a magical girl, her wish involved vengeance, and enjoyed tormenting people in her previous life. However, she usually relied on others to do her dirty work, and even threatened people to do them. And she may have lived in a rural village that was located deep within the mountains. Hence the forest illusion and her barrier. This witch is also very clever, as it only invades people only though dreams however, she must be careful one what type of person she invades using the realm of dreams. As some people have mastered lucid dreaming, making it hard for the witch to play around with her victims. So she tends to invade those who have no control over their dreams. But not always, there have been cases, where her victims are lucid dreamers and are brave enough to fight her and thinking they're having a nightmare, but they end up losing in the end due to not being able to escaping her barrier. She even has devoured as couple of magical girls as well.

Minion:  
_Name:_ Kalpana

_Type:_ Nightmare Witch's Minion

_Nature:_ Obedient

_Appearance:_ A distorted raven bird (when not in use)

_Description: _The Nightmare witch's minion is used to create the illusions. She can shape shift into anything the witch wants and usually does her work, she can also create duplicates of herself. Anything to lure the victims to her witch's barrier. She is also very protective of her mistress and cares for her deeply. When Melaina gets bored and tired of playing with her victims, Kalpana will dispose of them by killing them; either that or Melaina will eat them.

Also their names have some sort of special meaning, google them if you want to know what the names mean. I didn't choose the names of the witch and minion out of random.

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed with whatever the hell just happened. This might be a bit of a crack fic too now that I think of it, maybe even an AU.

Feedback is greatly appreciated so review if you want.


End file.
